


轉蛋_做愛就出不去的房間梗

by s5252452



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, M/M, 是的我下手了, 純PWP, 那個做愛就出不去的房間梗
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s5252452/pseuds/s5252452
Summary: Peter一覺醒來發現自己和Wade被關在異空間內，這個空間卻告訴他們只要他們做愛就逃不出去，而Peter注意到他身上開始有了敏感的奇怪反應──What The Fuck？
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 1





	轉蛋_做愛就出不去的房間梗

**Author's Note:**

> ※在噗浪上的轉蛋文，主題是只要做愛就出不去的那個房間梗，純PWP
> 
> ※輕微Dirty Talk
> 
> ※露骨描述注意
> 
> ※較少對話，重行為描述(?)

Peter在被變異蜘蛛咬到的那一刻徹底告別了自己平凡無奇的生活。

成為英雄的這些年來，他見證並參與過了大大小小不可思議的事件，這些事件包括但不僅限於參與一場英雄們互相敵視鬥毆的戰爭裡、進入時間洪流企圖改變時間線只為了救他的家人免於槍殺、被敵人侵入身體而身旁好友完全沒發現並反覆死去最終復活、與老年的自己組隊並且聽聞自己與曾經看不順眼的討厭鬼疑似在某個平行世界裡結了婚───順帶一提，那個討厭鬼目前的身分是Peter的現任男朋友，所以長遠來說，或許那個平行世界還是有可能在他未來的某一天實現。

──總之，他遇到的事情實在太多了，多到Peter能為他精彩豐富的人生起立鼓掌並大嘆多麼戲劇化的程度，他甚至假想等自己退休後，他可以將自己的生平故事撰寫成一部長篇奇幻小說，直到他踏入棺材，他的故事可能都還沒有完結的那一刻。

可無論Peter自認自己的人生閱歷無數，當他一覺醒來發現自己並不是躺在自己鬆軟的床上，全身穿著緊身衣而不是自己的睡袍，並直挺挺的站在一間他完全不熟悉的房間時，還在剛睡醒而昏沉著的腦袋還是忍不住當機了一會。

Peter很快就回過神來，他的腦袋在第一時間內設想了至少三個人的名字──分別是Moondark、Mysterio、Hobgoblin──而這三個惹人厭的傢伙都有可能讓Peter陷入被催眠的狀態裡。

或許又是一場苦戰。Peter心想，回顧過往經驗，在跟人對打之前還得花費力氣去判斷是不是在幻境裡面實在讓人心力憔悴，但他不得不打起精神來去環顧他目前所在的環境，讓自己有所準備去面對可能的戰鬥。

他檢視四周，發覺他身處在一個居家的空間裡，桌椅、沙發和床被隨意擺在角落裡，純白的壁紙找不到一點污漬，他的正上方有一個壁掛式的大銀幕，左側是一扇門，右側的最底端有一大片落地窗，窗簾沒被拉上，Peter卻分不清現在的時間點，朝窗外看去只能看見一片漆黑。

他想打開門，但喇叭式的門把都快被他捏碎了也沒轉開，他試著想要踢開門，但他就像是踢在一堵牆上，Peter嗷了一聲，收回疼痛的腳退了一步，而門完好無缺，一點打開的跡象都沒看見。

 _阿，是的──多麼蠢呢，怎麼會覺得隨便就能夠從正門離開？_ Peter在心裡自嘲，他轉而去觀察那片窗戶，他的額頭貼在玻璃上，但望出去黑夜卻深不見底，他甚至看不見任何一棟屋子出現在他視眼內。

 _所以他的確被催眠了，是吧？_ 他心想，但把他關在一間屋子裡有什麼意義呢？讓他誤以為他再也出不去然後藉此逼瘋他？Peter實在沒有頭緒，過往他在被催眠的狀態裡沒有一次是在過了好幾分鐘後仍然完全無事發生，至少他的敵人們在催眠他時熱衷於喚醒他心底的恐懼，利用他家人的死亡或是他無法拯救市民的無能為力打擊他──但沒有，他只是醒來，發現自己從房間裡出不去。

「嘿，外面有什麼好看的？」

突然，一個聲音打斷了Peter的思緒，Peter反射性跳上了天花板，並舉起了自己的右手擺出了預備發射蛛網的手勢，準備在任何人攻擊他時做反擊。

但他的蛛網沒射出去，Wade就站在他下面，他還穿著他的緊身服，但面罩被捲到鼻子只露出半張臉，他一手插著腰，納悶地看著紐約英雄。

「幹嘛？」Wade問，「你幹嘛看見我就跟看見鬼沒兩樣？你嚇著了？你的蜘蛛感應沒提醒你有人站在這是嗎？早告訴你該把感應拿回去你的蜘蛛窩裡維修了！」

「我的蜘蛛感應好得很。」Peter反駁他，他放下了戒心重新回到地面上，原先他還有些擔心對方是不是幻影，但蜘蛛感應反映了一切，他的感應老早就把Wade劃入了安全名單內，突然發現房內另一個人沒有讓他的感應瘋狂發作，於是Peter很快就認清站在他面前的人的確就是他所認識的Wade。

但這仍然不能解釋為什麼對方和他一同站在這裡，而他在幾分鐘前根本沒看見他。

所以他用手指戳了戳對方的胸口，開口說：「你怎麼突然出現了？你是真實存在的嗎？還是有誰把你投影到了我的幻覺裡？」

「真實存在，內容物百分之百！」Wade抓住了他的手指這麼說。

「那我剛剛怎麼沒看見你？」

「我不知道，或許是你太認真在看窗外？」

Wade看著Peter抽回了他的手指，只好聳了聳肩，慢慢退後直到把自己摔進角落的沙發裡，他雙手各伸出一根指頭指著地板，說：「就這，我剛回過神來就坐在這裡，看著你砸門然後哀號的像個被夾尾巴的小狗，最後還貼在玻璃上面──所以外面到底有什麼？」

「我沒有哀嚎。」Peter說，他指了指窗外，難以置信對方發現自己在陌生環境裡面還能夠如此悠閒，「你一來就坐在那裡，不擔心誰想陷害你？」

「這聽起來不像什麼大新聞。」Wade誇張的大嘆，他的雙腿跨上了沙發的另一頭，雙臂被墊在頭下，全身都散發著舒適又愜意的氣息。

「況且如果誰想害我，等他出現就是了，放鬆點。」Wade說。

Peter完全不想理睬僱傭兵，他轉過了頭決定自己去研究這個地方，他無法像Wade一樣能夠輕鬆的等待危機降臨，相反的，身處在一個不熟悉的幻境總讓Peter感到焦慮，且不知道是不是他的錯覺，他的胸口一直都感到悶悶的，尤其在看見Wade的那一刻，他的心跳開始莫名加速，體溫升高腦袋又昏又沉，他感覺全身都不太對勁，他身體的奇怪反應更加深了他對於這個幻境的不信任感。

他忽視了這些狀態，開始到處在房間內四處摸索，他回到窗邊試著出拳將玻璃打碎，但它就如同門一樣只是帶給了Peter反作用力後的疼痛，他推開房間內其他的家具，祈禱著能在桌子、床或是沙發下找到一個電影中會出現的地窖門可以逃生，但結果卻讓人大失所望。

最終，他將視線轉向了那個壁掛式的螢幕。

誠然來說，他完全不認為他能夠在此找到什麼能夠脫離幻境的方法，可他實在走投無路了，沒有任何人趁機想要攻擊他，未知的不安感讓人如坐針氈，那些惡意在暗中窺伺著他，但Peter卻毫無辦法，他只能猜想所有會發生的可能性，各種陰謀論在他的腦內編織成型，他試著想要找到一點跡象或是線索，好去找出能夠解釋他身體變化的原因。

隨著時間流逝，Peter感覺自己身體越來越不對勁，他能聽見自己的呼吸聲越來越急促，他忍不住把面罩推高到鼻頭，新鮮的空氣從鼻腔灌進了他的胸口，卻澆不熄他渾身的躁熱，他搖頭晃腦，強迫自己保持注意力。

他沒在這個地方找到任何像遙控器的東西，只好將手伸往螢幕想找出任何能打開的開關，但就在他動作的那一刻，原本關閉的螢幕突然亮起，畫面開始閃爍，尖聲的雜訊鑽入Peter的耳內，他摀住了雙耳，臉因不適皺了起來。

雜訊持續了幾分鐘，隨後回歸正常，螢幕上只放映著白底黑字的畫面，碩大的字體只簡單寫了幾句話，Peter看清後驚愕的瞪大了雙眼。

『嗨，這是個只要做愛就出不去的房間，堅持下去一天就可以離開了。』

『這只是個簡單的遊戲。好好感受身體的變化，期待你們能堅持下去。』

『Have Fun :)』

Peter感到難以置信，低俗惡趣味的內容簡直讓紐約英雄抓狂，到底是誰那麼無聊創造出這種空間的？他想，令人更加崩潰的是他的確感受到身體不一樣的反應。

他全身發燙，吐出來的氣息都是熱的，腦袋裡嗡嗡作響，但他開始發暈的腦袋搞不清這是感應到危機還是別的，他全身像浸泡在過熱的水裡，與外界總有模模糊糊的距離感，他的反應有些遲鈍了，直到Wade的手掌貼上了他的肩膀，Peter才驚覺僱傭兵站在他身後。

「你怎麼了？你全身冒汗。」Wade低沉的聲音從後頭傳來，再尋常不過的詢問卻讓Peter全身酥麻，Peter抖了抖肩膀，克制的想要讓對方的手離開自己的身體。

「離我遠一點。」Peter顫抖著尾音說，他的驅趕蒼白又無力，或許是語氣聽不起來不像他平常的樣子，Wade並沒有因此接收到他的拒絕，相反的，他變本加厲的小力捏了捏他的肩膀，僱傭兵靠近了他一點，Peter太陽穴的位置開始突突地跳。

Peter顫巍巍的抓住了僱傭兵的手，他們相觸的地方熱得像一團火，幾乎快燒光了他的理智，他收緊手心，深吸了一口氣。

接著他的腳勾起僱傭兵的小腿，一手抓著手腕一手拉著領口，給了Wade一個結結實實的過肩摔。

Wade完全沒反應過來就已經躺在地上哀號了，他掙扎著想要爬起來，但Peter卻不輕不重的踩住他的胸口，Wade看見他低下頭來，他的汗水沿著臉滑進緊身衣的領子裡，兩頰浮著不正常的潮紅。

「就跟你說離我遠一點了。」Peter的聲音帶著壓抑，他的呼吸聲變得很大，幾乎快蓋過了從喉嚨發出來的呻吟。

幾乎。

Wade能感覺到紐約英雄踩在他胸口的小腿顫著抖，身體搖搖晃晃，但僱傭兵沒去多談論Peter的異常，他只是瞇了瞇眼，問：「怎麼了？那上面寫了什麼？」

「這裡不對勁。」Peter含糊地說，他退開來拉遠了跟對方的距離，他看著Wade從地上爬起，意有所指的用下巴朝螢幕的方向指去，Wade的注意力很快就被螢幕上的字所吸引，Peter把自己帶往了落地窗的方向，拒絕和Wade的視線接觸。

「等一段時間就好，沒事的。」Peter試著用輕快的語氣說，但他顫抖的聲音昭告著他的失態，「我不知道等多久，但這裡沒有其他出去的方法。」

他邊說邊把自己的額頭重新貼上了窗戶，冰涼的玻璃稍稍冷卻了他過熱的身體，他閉上眼，在玻璃上呼出一片薄霧。

「你真的沒事嗎？」

Peter聽見Wade的聲音由遠而近地詢問，他沒看向僱傭兵，他實在不確定這個房間帶給他的影響有沒有同時反應在僱傭兵身上，他很正常，聽起來很正常──Peter實在快被高熱燒壞腦袋了，Wade的聲音本來就是這樣嗎？他為什麼沒有喋喋不休地開玩笑？他也會被影響嗎？

一個個問題連珠炮似的在他的思緒間跳躍，他快搞不清楚狀況了，Wade的腳步聲越來越清晰。 _太近了，實在太近了。_ Peter喘著氣胡亂地想，他整個上半身都貼在玻璃上，咬住了下唇，用壓抑的聲音回覆他。

「別再靠近我了，Wade。我不想現在跟你打一架。」Peter痛苦地說，他的雙腿已經開始打顫了，他全身熱得像著火，汗水一直往外直冒，他的緊身衣不舒服的貼在皮膚上，他全身都汗涔涔的。

「你呢？你沒事吧？這該死的房間應該影響不了你......」Peter絞盡腦汁想說些什麼讓自己轉移注意力，但他的話說到一半卻被一個來不及吞進去的呻吟阻止了，他連忙閉上嘴，拒絕任何聲音再洩漏出去。

Wade沒有回應他，Peter焦躁不安地站在窗邊等待著，他本來想轉過去看看他，但Peter只是輕輕一動就馬上發現自己已經勃起了，他尷尬地停止動作，把自己釘在原地。

「Wade？」Peter詢問，但對方一直都沒有出聲，就在Peter想要回頭時僱傭兵的身體突然就壓在了他的背上。

Wade支起一條腿粗魯的卡進了Peter的雙腿間，當大腿無法避免的蹭到了Peter囊袋時他全身誇張的抖了一下，他的鼻子發出了一個悶哼，感覺Wade厚實的胸膛貼在了他的背上，僱傭兵的雙手平貼在玻璃將紐約英雄困在自己和窗戶之間。

Peter一手撐著窗另一手壓在自己的嘴唇上，他用牙齒輕咬著食指避免讓自己因為對方緊貼著他而無法克制地呻吟起來，Wade將自己的頭靠在了他的耳邊，Peter則徒勞的抖動著雙肩企圖把僱傭兵甩開。

「Wade──別──」Peter低喘著，Wade突然空出一隻手繞到了他的胸前，他用單手緊緊地抱著他，讓Peter能更加貼近僱傭兵的懷裡。「快住手，我們得出去───」

他從未像此刻一般感到艱難，Wade的膝蓋一直蹭著他的腿根，他慌張地想要往前，但Wade的手掌把他推了回去，僱傭兵從後頭輕輕含住了他的耳垂，隨後濕軟的舌頭舔著他耳根，他發出一聲短暫的帶著顫的喘息，要不是Wade抱著他他幾乎站都站不住。

Peter的拒絕卡在喉嚨哩，幻境帶給他的反應讓他幾乎快失去控制，亟欲抒解慾望的念頭像龍捲風般席捲了他所有思緒，他用力咬了咬含在嘴裡的手指，鈍痛短暫的帶回了他的理智，他本想與Wade大打出手阻止他，但Wade的上半身卻突然遠離了他的背，Peter始料未及，當場愣在原地。

「好。」Wade突兀的說，Peter的腦袋根本沒辦法及時反應過來。

「什麼？」紐約英雄傻呼呼的問，他想轉過頭看看僱傭兵，但對方卻重新靠回來，他把自己藏在Peter的脖子後，當Wade舔了一口他的後頸時Peter起了全身的雞皮疙瘩。

「Wade──」

「我是說，我控制不了自己。」Wade打斷他，他用一種Peter偶爾會聽見的可憐聲音說：「Peter，不是只有你一個人被影響，我感覺在這個地方全身都熱到不行，聽到你喘我就硬，我想就在這把你扒光，用舌頭舔遍你全身，在你全身都留下我的記號，把你的胸口揉到發紅吸到發脹，讓你發出全世界我最喜歡的呻吟來── 然後再把我的陰莖塞進你身體裡，把你操到抖著雙腿只能哭喊著我的名字求我讓你射出來，就算一輩子都被關在這裡我也不在乎。」

Wade邊說邊把自己的下半身往Peter的臀部蹭，他的性器已經完全站起，Peter能感受到對方粗大火熱的性器頂著他的屁股，Wade說的話讓他渾身躁熱，對方毫不顯示的性慾實在太過直白，讓他忍不住在腦海裡描繪了一遍對方所說的場景，那些幻想使他本來就混亂到一蹋糊塗的腦袋發暈發熱，理智快被燒到盡頭。

「但我不行。」Peter原本都快鬼迷心竅的答應對方，卻不料對方這麼說：「我怕我這樣做你又要生氣了，我們的Spidey還想著要離開這裡好去拯救他心愛的紐約市民呢，就算我現在想要做些什麼也不能讓我自私的只想著自己對吧？我理解的，你就儘管把我推開，不放心就把我綑在隨便一個角落或是天花板上也行。」

Peter難以置信，他甚至驚訝的理智都稍稍回籠，Wade的話讓他陷入一個新的困擾裡──按他對僱傭兵的了解對方大機率就是在耍他，照理說Wade不會被任何東西控制，對方只是想用示弱讓自己主動答應，他對Wade瞭若指掌，放在平時Peter肯定就順著接受了，但他們處在一個難以解釋的空間裡，Peter實在無法確定對方到底是不是真的也被影響了，他聽起來是那麼可憐──

Peter咬了咬下唇，Wade一直用鼻子磨著他的後頸，性器下流的蹭著臀縫，但他嘴裡卻不斷叨念著讓Peter趕緊推開，言語與行為不一致到讓紐約英雄簡直要崩潰。

他困擾的無所適從，他的理智正在被不斷出現的性欲蠶食鯨吞，他艱難的吞嚥著口水，鼻子裡滿是Wade帶著硝煙與汗水的味道，他的舌頭發麻，讓對方鬆開他的請求正在嘴邊剛要成型，Wade卻在此時輕咬了他的脖子，又用舌頭色情的來回舔舐，Peter滿腦子頓時被對方剛剛說要舔遍他全身的話語所佔據。

Peter抓住了Wade的手臂，終於忍不住放開聲喘了起來，他把自己的背貼回僱傭兵的胸口，放任自己接受慾望。

「沒事的，你做你想做的就好。」Peter含糊地說，但Wade沒有聽見，他重新問了一次Peter說了什麼。

Peter感覺全身血液都在往腦袋裡衝去，臉頰像火燒般一片緋紅，他連呼吸都帶著喘，感覺自己緊身衣已經汗濕了一大片，他不得已只能提高音量：「我是說，隨便做你想做的，什麼都行，親我、舔我、操我──」

他沒把話說完，因為Wade早已難耐的把他壓在窗上，他的牙齒咬著他後頸那塊軟肉，Peter從喉嚨發出一聲嗚噎，僱傭兵熟練的把他的緊身衣脫下，Peter任他擺布，他把全身癱在對方的臂膀裡。

他實在快撐不住了，他恍惚地想。他渾身像在著火，當Wade把他的內褲拉到膝窩時他的大腿內側開始打顫，他知道自己渴求Wade實在有點太過火了，但他們都被這幻境搞到腦子不太正常，Peter的理智正在燃燒，他分辨不清Wade言語裡的真偽，他已經開始深信起僱傭兵也被幻境所影響。

Peter向他的慾望低了頭，滿腦子只想讓Wade的手指碰觸他全身的每一寸肌膚，Wade在他身後的粗喘一直將Peter推往興奮的邊緣，可倘若他在此刻往回看，便會發現僱傭兵眼神清明，沒有半分受幻影所影響，嘴邊則噙著一個算計成功後的笑意。

Wade沒給Peter任何發現他說謊的空檔，他一手握上了Peter高高揚起的慾望，將另一手手指放在了他的嘴邊。

「寶貝，張嘴，這個地方可沒有能幫你潤滑的東西。」Wade說，Peter因為對方邊說邊上下套弄起他的陰莖時發出一個短促的呻吟，他順從的張開嘴讓僱傭兵的手指滑了進去，Peter不清楚他什麼時候把自己的手套脫掉了。

Wade把他壓在窗邊，Peter的雙手撐著兩個人的重量，額頭重新貼上玻璃，紐約英雄無比慶幸他們正處於幻境中，要不然任誰看見交疊在落地窗邊的兩個身影都會嚇一大跳。

Peter雙眼迷濛的看著窗外一片漆黑，鼻子發出哼聲來，他感覺到Wade用大拇指按壓著他慾望的頂端，又沿著溝槽來回撫摸，Peter的身體不自覺隨著對方的套弄動起來，他的呻吟被Wade的手指堵住了，他只能閉著嘴含住了僱傭兵帶著繭的手指，他用舌頭一點一點把它們舔濕，舌頭從中間將兩指分開，濕軟溫熱的軟舌從末端指節一路往上舔去，他能感受到Wade的手指在口腔裡滑動著。

Wade沒過多久就把手指抽了出來，Peter能看見他抽開時還相連著銀絲，他來不及表達什麼僱傭兵就把手指往他的後穴探去，他毫不客氣的粗魯將兩根手指一口氣全塞進去，Peter吃痛的喊了一聲。

「沒事吧？」Peter本想斥責他，但Wade慌張地詢問讓他一下子就氣消了，僱傭兵的臉從右邊湊了過來，他親了親紐約英雄的臉頰道歉，「抱歉，我太興奮了，你這樣太性感了，我忍不住想趕快進到你體內，我弄痛你了嗎?」

Wade聽起來完全不像平常的樣子，Peter腦內同時出現了兩種聲音，一邊在質疑Wade究竟有沒有被影響，一邊則不斷用哄騙的語氣告訴他Wade表現的這麼奇怪一定也是因為這個幻境，最後Peter敗給了後者，他的胸口軟得一蹋糊塗，他伸出一隻手摸上了Wade的臉頰，掌心撫過那些凹凸不平又扭曲的疤，他微微撇過頭，回吻了對方的嘴角。

「不用道歉，你慢慢來就好。」

Peter溫柔的讓Wade感到罪惡，Wade只能放緩步調，他把手指探進最深處，曲起的指節頂在對方濕熱柔軟的甬道裡，Peter的眉頭緊緊的皺在一塊，Wade的手重新套弄起他因為疼痛而有些半軟的性器，他忍耐著後頭的異物侵入與撕裂感，喉嚨發出斷斷續續的輕哼。

隨著擴張，Peter逐漸找回了他的快感，他重新站起的陰莖在僱傭兵手上跳動，Wade也快就找到他體內的敏感點，他用粗糙的指頭操弄著Peter的前列腺，他的腳尖不自覺的墊著，若不是Wade攬著他，他很快就會因為重心不穩而倒下，他張開了嘴喘著氣，撇過頭想去看僱傭兵。

「可、可以了......」Peter顫巍巍地說，他感覺對方把手抽了出來，身後開始發出衣物被脫去的窸窣聲，Wade把他的腰帶卸了下來隨意丟在地上，他急不可耐的把褲子跟內褲一起往下拉，熱燙的性器直接彈出來拍打在Peter的臀部上。

Peter吞嚥了一口口水，他從未像現在一樣期待對方進入他，但Wade只是把他拉離窗邊，他們一同摔在了沙發上，Peter坐在僱傭兵的大腿上，他們的舌頭追逐著彼此，手指在對方身上胡亂撫摸，他感覺到Wade將手貼上了他的胸口，喉嚨發出模糊的呻吟。

Wade用手掌不客氣的大力搓揉著他的胸，偶爾用指尖揉撚著他挺立的乳尖，Peter感受身體帶來的快感，他提高了臀部，伸手往後摸上了對方的性器。

Peter聽見了對方倒吸一口氣，忍不住輕咬了對方的下唇，隨後稍稍低頭，把那個壯碩飽滿的頂端對準了自己，控制著速度緩緩坐下。

Wade的手指因為進入的快感而在對方的胸口捏緊，Peter吃痛的叫了一聲，他瞪了一眼忘記收斂力道的僱傭兵，空出一隻手拍開了對方的手掌，隨後一口氣坐到了底。

他們同時發出了夾雜著痛楚與歡愉的聲音，Peter感受著對方炙熱的性器一點一點深入地頂進了他的腸道，只做了一點潤滑還是讓Peter痛得紅了眼眶，Wade發現後親了親他的臉頰，隨後把臉埋進了他的胸口，用舌頭舔弄著他的乳首，他粗糙的舌背舔過對方敏感的胸口時激起對方身體微微的戰慄。

他兩手手掌悄悄摸上了對方的臀瓣，他讓Peter抱著他的肩膀，擺動著腰往上戳刺，他沒略過當他朝某個角度撞擊時對方瞬間緊繃的大腿與喉嚨發出來的呻吟，他馬上就理解他找到了對方身體的敏感點，並朝那個點向上頂弄。

「等、等等......」Peter的拒絕被打斷，他感覺對方的性器頂開了他後穴每一道皺褶，他們的姿勢讓Wade能夠在每一次進入都又深又用力，Peter原是疼痛的嗚咽逐漸變調成短促的呻吟，他努力克制著喘息，卻都被對方故意小力用牙齒輕咬著他乳尖的動作刺激，他的呻吟最後逐漸轉成夾雜著顫音的囈語。

他身體跟大腿直直的繃緊著，Wade開始用舌頭跟牙齒在他身上留著痕跡，Peter帶著水氣的視線往下能看見他的胸口滿是對方留下的水漬，他光是想到了對方正在履行他說要舔遍他全身的話都能讓他的身體興奮到顫慄。

他張著嘴喘著氣，感受到彼此相連的地方正濕漉漉的，腸液、前列腺液打濕了他的臀部跟對方的大腿，他意識到這個奇怪的空間讓他的身體變得異常敏感，Peter的快感累積的又快又狠，他連呻吟聲都帶著些許的泣音。

「Wade、Wade，我快......」Peter黏呼呼的說，Wade卻馬上用吻把他的聲音堵回了唇齒交纏裡，Peter感覺對方的手臂繞到了他的大腿之下，隨後Peter驚訝的發現對方居然把他從沙發上抱了起來，他緊張的把上半身都貼緊了對方，看著僱傭兵喘著粗氣把他抱到了床上。

他把Peter的平放到了床邊，他的背部緊貼著軟綿的床，Wade則站在床邊，他的手掌握上了Peter的小腿，他讓他的雙腿纏在自己腰上，然後扶著自己的陰莖重新插進了對方溫軟濕熱的甬道裡。

Peter在對方進來時全身興奮的繃緊了，他的穴口因為身體的反應而跟著收縮，Wade從鼻子發出一個壓抑的喘息，他的手撐在對方身體的兩側，氣喘呼呼的動起腰把自己送進更深處。

Wade兇狠的撞擊讓Peter柔韌的腰肢跟著微微抬起，他一手抓著床單一手摸上了自己已經有些滲出體液的性器，隨著對方囊袋拍打在他臀肉的聲音與頻率一同撫慰著他的慾望。

「Wade、Wade......」

他的腰部迎合著對方而擺動著，他感覺自己的腳趾像在著火，又麻又癢又熱的感覺讓他忍不住蜷縮著腳趾，他的會陰部因為對方的進入而摩擦出疼痛來，痛楚與身體的歡愉感矛盾的佔據他混亂的思緒，他小聲而又動情的喊著僱傭兵的名字，快感像漲潮的海水一波波拍打著他的交感神經。

Wade扣著他的腰在紐約英雄的身體騁馳著，Peter的呻吟一點點的拔高，Wade注意到對方開始失神著一抽一咽時卻放緩了速度，他在對方體內緩慢且仔細的朝著他的前列腺研磨輾轉，每一下插入都是又深又準，Peter的後穴被一點點的撐開，被填滿的感覺讓他的身體敏感的顫抖著，Peter突然嗚咽了一聲，鼻腔發出又低又軟的輕哼聲。

Peter感覺自己下半身都酥酥麻麻的，他的精液沿著頂端緩緩流下，大腿內側像過電一般抽搐著，他的甬道因他高潮而激烈收縮，Wade的下腹一陣緊縮，很快就被刺激到射在了Peter體內。

Peter停留在對方手臂上的手指緊了緊，熱燙的精液一股腦射在了他敏感的後穴裡，他的頭皮一陣陣發著麻，感覺自己的腹部腫脹、小腿肚痙攣，他的雙腿忍不住夾緊了僱傭兵的腰身，大張著口喘著氣。

Peter過了一會才緩過神來，Wade則雙手撐在他兩邊喘著氣，過一會僱傭兵才騰出一隻手摸上了紐約英雄滿是汗水的臉頰，他本想幫對方把面罩丟了，但Peter卻抓著他的手阻止了他，他在他的手心落下一吻。

「所以我們這下是真的不出去了對吧？」Peter問他，他語氣苦惱，嘴角的笑意卻是帶著饜足的，他對自己無法抗拒誘惑感到氣惱，但他實在抵擋不了來得又兇狠又猛烈的慾望。

Wade沒回應他，只是氣喘吁吁的退開了一點，他把自己拔出來時還能看見從Peter後穴汩汩流出的白色液體，他舔了舔唇，視線僅停留在紐約英雄身上一秒，伸出手把對方從床上拉起來，他說：「我不知道，但如果再待下去感覺我們會累死在這裡。」

「你說的對。」Peter只是抿了抿唇同意了對方，他沒錯過對方看自己的眼神，感覺那種莫名的衝動正慢慢一點一點爬回他的體內，但他只是克制的深呼了一口氣，站回了地上。

他的大腿還有些痠麻，感覺什麼沿著他的大腿內側往下滑落，他在Wade低頭看之前捧住了他的臉，認認真真對他說：「來吧，看我們能不能想辦法出去。」

-真的沒了TT


End file.
